


Not That Braid!

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Kyungsoo hates Jongin's braided hair. Or not?





	Not That Braid!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on VLIVE EXO 170710

“Kyungsoo is the only one who’s not looking happy.”

Junmyeon tried to laugh off his own mistake at saying Kyungsoo’s opinion about Jongin’s braided hair, and luckily, the other Kim, Kim Jongdae, helped him brushing off the slipped words.

Kyungsoo and Jongin sighed at the back, mental cussing the leader. However, years trained to have a stoic face about mistakes happened in stage came in handy. After all, the sudden live broadcast after the practice session (and more after that) kind of confusing them, but the group quickly got their heads together.

After the camera was rolling, actually Kyungsoo felt his body longing his own personal comforter and personal cuddler, who was running to the other side to avoid any opinion about Jongin and him. _Tiring,_ Kyungsoo sunk into his own world with his Minseok hyung resting his head on his shoulder. He wanted to cuddle with Jongin before the last practice hours.

Under a very calculated move, Kyungsoo took a glance at his bear. It was true that Kyungsoo wasn’t fond of braided Jongin and he had voiced it out for times that unconsciously, Junmyeon brought it up at the broadcasting.

No one around them hates the braid on Jongin’s hair. Actually, some of them found Jongin rocked the look, saying that it fitted Jongin’s exotic look and all.

But it’s a nuh-uh for Kyungsoo.

Why?

 

Because he couldn’t run his fingers into Jongin’s hair! Like _how would Kyungsoo live without carding the second softest thing on earth?_ Just second after cotton candy. Thank God Jongin had his usual hair again, but for the promotion in the upcoming week, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure either.

Kyungsoo recalled the days when Jongin had to live with the braids and couldn’t wash his hair. Kyungsoo loves Jongin, for sure, but braided hair…

 _Hhh…_ Kyungso sighed again.

***

 

It had been a while since Kyungsoo had his own room in the dormitory, but Jongin would be his unofficial roommate since his own roommate, Chanyeol, also had unofficial roommate from another beagle line. The intensity of Baekhyun crashed at their shared room increased as Chanyeol, Jongdae and he worked together for their comeback. Jongin would snuggle into Kyungsoo, saying that the other three were so loud he couldn’t sleep.

Everyone knew it was a lie. Jongin only wanted to sleep with Kyungsoo.

 

Just like the other night, Jongin washed in his shared room and ran into Kyungsoo’s room. His steps were so different than other’s that Kyungsoo only chuckled at the eagerness. Jongin better went in quickly or he wouldn’t let Jongin came in at all.

Kyungsoo didn’t locked his door, so when he heard the sound of door closed, he immediately made a space for Jongin. He looked at the half-naked man, only briefs covering his “private” part (because nothing private for Kyungsoo anymore, the word private was quoted). Lying on his side, Kyungsoo patted the space in front of him as he eyed Jongin to hurry.

“Big spoon?” their eyes met as Jongin threw the question at Kyungsoo, smile widely at the smaller man. “I thought you said you want a cuddle when we’re in the van?”

Kyungsoo only blinked twice for Jongin to obey him. No words needed.

“What Jagi wants, Jagi gets it,” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s lips and bopped his button nose before settling his bare back against Kyungsoo’s chest, lying on his side too. Kyungsoo hummed in delight when the smell of Jongin’s shampoo barged his nose. He nuzzled his nose on the soft black hair.

“I better remember this moment before they ruin your hair again,” Kyungsoo hissed. He hugged his brown bear tighter as the possessiveness washed over him.

The owner of baritone voice laced his fingers with Kyungsoo’s, “But I love it. I love having a drastic change of my hair.”

“You do?” Kyungsoo frowned. “Since when?”

“Since you were very fond of role-playing when it comes to fuck. Remember my blonde hair? You were so adamant, calling me Kai-ssi and asked me to talk only in English. One of the best night in my life, Jagi. Unfortunately I only wore the braid for a short period of time. If they do want me to braid my hair again, the Sexy Kai. In an upgraded version, of course.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t see it, but he was sure the younger man winked at him. His face was red thinking about how Jongin would be a different persona, bringing him into oblivion that his brain would melt. Embarrassed, he pinched Jongin’s side and the younger man only yelped in pain. “Talk more and I will kick you out.”

“Sassy. I love it,” Jongin giggled and Kyungsoo buried his face into Jongin’s softlock.

Both Jongin and Kai would be his death.

In a very good way.


End file.
